simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Mar99 wiki/O Primeiro Ano de The Sims 4: os altos e baixos
Recentemente (25 dias atrás, para ser mais exato), The Sims 4 completou um ano de vida. O jogo foi lançado no dia 2 de setembro de 2014 em mídia virtual e dois dias depois, na versão física. O mesmo foi marcado por controvérsias, discussões, reclamações e apreciações nos mais variados aspectos desde que foi anunciado pela primeira vez, em maio de 2014, juntamente àquela render pouco reveladora (a dos seis olhos misteriosos, aos quais muitos diziam que eram de uma misteriosa Sim, provavelmente Nina Caliente (mas o palpite variava entre os jogadores), Daniel dos Encantos e de Laura Caixão. 250px|thumb|left|Os três olhos misteriosos da primeira render de The Sims 4.Para celebrar a ocasião e observando todas as discussões e o relativo avanço observado nesse ano, decidi reunir em uma lista única os pontos positivos e negativos que eu notei em The Sims 4. Gostaria de deixar claro que esta lista é pessoal, e caso eu tenha esquecido algo importante ou você discorde de alguma coisa, sinta-se livre para comentar isto na seção abaixo. Vamos fazer uma discussão saudável! Enfim, aqui começa a lista. Os pontos positivos #[[Arquivo:The Sims 4 05.jpg|250px|thumb|''Desde o primeiro trailer, o modo Criar um Sim foi extremamente propagandeado, explorado e aplaudido por toda a sua inovação.]]'Criar um Sim.' Desde o primeiro trailer, o modo Criar um Sim foi extremamente propagandeado, explorado e aplaudido por toda a sua inovação. E não é por menos – ''The Sims 4 foi contra a corrente e decidiu abandonar os sliders e os vários menus que o jogador deveria passar para criar o Sim perfeito. É como moldar argila: você mete a mão e vai criando sua arte, e foi uma revolução que aplaudi muitíssimo no jogo. Existiam roupas na medida certa para o jogador não ficar perdido entre tantas opções, nem para viver repetindo a mesma vestimenta. #'Novidades no Modo Construção.' Aplaudo bastante algumas inclusões que foram muito úteis para quem constrói ou reforma uma casa, como paredes, portas, janelas de tamanhos diferentes; a possibilidade de mudar a altura da fundação sem ter que destruir todo o lote; mover um quarto inteiro ou girá-lo no próprio eixo; esticar paredes sem ter que destruir o outro quarto para fazê-lo… a lista tem um volume relativamente grande de itens. #'Multitarefa.' Alguns podem discordar de mim, mas convenhamos: era chato quando um Sim sentado num sofá sozinho parecia olhar fixamente para frente com cara de paisagem – já que não tinha ninguém com quem conversar ao seu lado – provavelmente relembrando todas as coisas horríveis que viu e fez na vida. Agora os Sims conseguem conversar de pontos diferentes, em várias posições, até comendo! #[[Arquivo:Paquerador.png|200px|thumb|''Como não poderia ficar fora desta lista, as emoções foram uma grande evolução.]]'Emoções.' Óbvio. Como não poderia ficar fora desta lista, as emoções foram uma grande evolução. Os Sims não estão mais tristes porque algo repentinamente ocorreu e os deixou temporariamente tristes (como em TS2) ou porque um modificador de humor o fazia de forma insuficiente (em TS3 – “Feliz” significava que a barra de humor estava alta, o Sim não expressava, no mundo, tanto entusiasmo assim). Quer dizer, as emoções dependem dos modificadores de humor em TS4, claro, mas agora estar “feliz” torna-se algo mais notável. Estar triste, animado, furioso, apaixonado também, e isto afeta o jeito que os Sims fazem a maioria das coisas (o andar, a interação com outros Sims e com o ambiente). #'Galeria.' Ajudou bastante na hora de compartilhar quartos, casas ou Sims com toda a comunidade ''simmer, permitindo avaliar o conteúdo e até deixar um comentário, o que contribui para a interação entre jogadores. Também foi uma jogada interessante contra a pirataria (afinal, jogos pirateados não podem conectar-se à Internet uma vez que seriam identificados e bloqueados). Touché. #[Sims 4 18.jpg|thumb|250px|''Mas isso [abraçar outro Sim e ser correspondido não acontece com toda certeza quando o relacionamento pode não ser igual do ponto de vista do outro Sim'']]Relacionamentos não-recíprocos. Acho que isto é algo só meu, mas os relacionamentos não-recíprocos sempre tiveram seu charme. Significava mais drama e mais momentos onde o resultado da interação não era completamente certo (em TS3, um Sim abraçar outro com um nível de relacionamento suficiente significava ser abraçado de volta. Mas isso não acontece com toda certeza quando o relacionamento pode não ser igual do ponto de vista do outro Sim). #'Inteligência.' Os Sims agora agem e andam mais naturalmente, podendo até fazer mais do que uma tarefa ou expressar as suas emoções pela maneira como andam. #[[Arquivo:The Sims 4 21.jpg|250px|thumb|''Tem gente correndo pra lá e pra cá, pessoal passeando com frequência na frente de sua casa e até conversando uns com os outros por aí.]]'As vizinhanças têm vida.' Sejamos honestos: em ''The Sims 2, quando você estava jogando num lote era um pouco decepcionante não ver mais movimentação, mais vida. The Sims 3 tentou fazer o mesmo, mas como o mundo era muito amplo, eram poucos Sims pra tanto espaço. The Sims 4 melhorou isso. Tem gente correndo pra lá e pra cá, pessoal passeando com frequência na frente de sua casa e até conversando uns com os outros por aí. #'Diagramas.' Porque quartos prontos são uma mão na roda para os preguiçosos. #'Salvamento automático.' Quem nunca sofreu com o “The Sims 3 parou de funcionar” ou o “A aplicação encontrou um erro e foi fechada” de The Sims 2? Agora, com The Sims 4, o jogo salva automaticamente de tempos em tempos, o que foi um grande avanço. #[[Arquivo:The Sims 4 15.jpg|250px|thumb|''O realismo ficou de lado, mas ao menos o jogo não é uma grande tortura para as placas de vídeo e quase todo mundo consegue rodar.]]'Simplicidade dos gráficos.' Muitos jogaram pedras no ''The Sims 4 quando viram os gráficos "cartunizados"Também conhecidos como "cartoonizados". Diz-se de uma produção visual que abandona o realismo e apela para um visual mais parecido com a de um desenho animado. do jogo. O realismo ficou de lado, mas ao menos o jogo não é uma grande tortura para as placas de vídeo e quase todo mundo consegue rodar – tipo o The Sims 1. E não ocorrem tantos “The Sims X parou de funcionar” como antigamente. Os pontos negativos Segura que aí vem listão e reclamação do povão. #[[Arquivo:Anúncio Piscinas TS4.png|thumb|250px|''Agora, as atualizações gratuitas nos entregam o que nos pertence por direito desde sempre.]]'Jogo incompleto.' Essa é a verdade que ''The Sims 4 não escapa. O jogo foi publicado incompleto sim. Vários recursos foram deixados de fora, o que fez parecer com que foi feito às pressas. Agora, as atualizações gratuitas nos entregam o que nos pertence por direito. Piscinas, fantasmas, árvores genealógicas – isso fez até a gente da The Sims Wiki adicionar a lacuna “Recursos adicionados” nas páginas das atualizações para mostrar o que foi adicionado. E isto não é normal, tampouco aceitável. Sim, eu sei de que a "adição de novidades" ao jogo foi uma das premissas para quem dizia que o The Sims 4 não era ruim, mas a verdade é que isto não é aceitável de qualquer jeito. (Os produtores sabem - ou deveriam saber - bem que se você tira o clássico e o básico, a insatisfação é alta.) Claro que outros jogos da série poderiam ter adicionado muito mais coisas no jogo base (clima e animais de estimação são exigências básicas e clássicas), mas ao menos o jogo trazia o básico e inovava um pouco também. #'Falta no Mac.' Eu sempre usei Windows minha vida inteira, mas eu entendo a insatisfação do pessoal (endinheirado) que usa Mac que não pôde jogar o jogo quando lançou e esperou (ou não) o lançamento para Mac, que ocorreu em meados do início de 2015. Grande bola fora. #'Muitas DLCs inúteis.' Por favor, pessoal, nesse quesito, não sejamos levianos. Não precisamos de tantas coleções de objeto nem de tantos pacotes de jogo que adicionam quase nada ao jogo. “Retiro ao Ar Livre”, “Festa Luxuosa”, “Terraço Perfeito”, “Cozinha Maneira”. Todas são coleções de objetos custando por volta de 20 reais (aliás, o preço é outra coisa que ainda quero mencionar). A maioria adiciona pouquíssimos itens (por volta de uns 20 ou 30 – foi um trauma desde que “Festa Luxuosa” saiu). Os pacotes de jogo adicionam um pouco mais para semi-pacotes de expansão, mas ainda não valem muito a pena. #[[Arquivo:Simoleon.jpg|thumb|250px|''Convenhamos. The Sims 4 não está com a bola toda para cobrar R$ 100.]]'Preço estupidamente alto.' Convenhamos. ''The Sims 4 não está com a bola toda para cobrar R$ 100 ou qualquer coisa neste patamar de preço (eu fui fraco e paguei os cem reais bem na estreia do jogo, e foi o jogo que mais me arrependo de ter comprado online). O jogo veio incompleto, feito aos trancos e barrancos e cobra-se muito por isto? Eu sei que há muita gente envolvida no desenvolvimento do jogo, por mais imperfeito – para não dizer pior – que o jogo possa ser. Mas somos consumidores, e devemos fazer nosso dinheiro valer a pena se vamos gastá-lo. O preço de “Ao Trabalho” também exagerou um pouco (mais ou menos 80 reais) comparado à quantidade de mudanças que foram feitas. O preço das DLCs quase inúteis, como falei anteriormente, é uma piada de extremo mau gosto: R$ 20 (em média) para coleções de objetos e quase R$ 40 para pacotes de jogo, um novo tipo de DLC cuja utilidade oscila entre a de um pacote de expansão e de uma coleção de objetos. #[[Arquivo:Friend to the World.jpg|thumb|250px|''A criação da personalidade no CAS está um pouco presa aos outros jogos.]]'Personalidade fraca.' A criação da personalidade no CAS está um pouco presa aos outros jogos: ressuscitaram-se as aspirações, incluíram-se novamente os traços (em uma quantidade pífia, para falar a verdade: um Sim adulto só pode ter três de traços entre quatro categorias com poucos traços também) e a ideia de um desejo duradouro foi remodelado novamente (agora, dependente da aspiração). E é isto – nada de muitas novidades nesse ramo. #'Visão da vizinhança novamente em 2D.' Foi decepcionante. O menu segue o mesmo padrão e os lotes só ganham vida caso o mouse seja passado sobre eles. Sem contar que voltar para algo que parece o The Sims original é deprimente. #[[Arquivo:Nova tela de carregamento (The Sims 4).png|250px|thumb|''Quando se joga em um lote, é possível andar ao redor das casas da vizinhança, mas para entrar nelas, é necessária uma tela de carregamento (!).]]Mundo "semi-aberto" e suas telas de carregamento. Claro que o abandono do conceito de mundo aberto força o jogo a recorrer às telas de carregamento para que o jogo reproduza corretamente, mas o conceito de mundo que fica entre os conceitos de TS2 e TS3 não é algo muito bonito. O mundo possui x vizinhanças (que são basicamente o agrupado de quatro ou cinco lotes), e quando se joga em um lote, é possível andar ao redor das casas da vizinhança, mas para entrar nelas, é necessária uma tela de carregamento (!). É como ver algo tão perto mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo. #'A Galeria versus os sites de download'. A verdade é que a Galeria foi um duro golpe nos sites de downloads que costumavam ter a mesma função (compartilhar famílias, residências e vizinhanças). Entretanto o mundo não está perdido para os fã-sites que oferecem CP – ainda existem os mods, os cabelos e roupas personalizadas. É no mínimo curioso que a EA tenha decidido trazer o novo SimCity (2013) para o offline com o pretexto de – além de atender os pedidos dos fãs – “apoiar a comunidade modder” e decidir não fazer isto com The Sims 4. #250px|thumb|''Aliás, foi por isso que [[Newcrest surgiu, não é mesmo?]]'Pouca personalização da vizinhança.' Você não pode pôr lotes e fica à mercê dos lotes vazios liberados nas vizinhanças (com a ampla quantia de uma ou duas por vizinhança ~ironia~). (Aliás, foi por isso que Newcrest surgiu, não é mesmo?) Não é possível personalizar direito o espaço a sua volta – mais árvores, mais lagos, mais etc. Não é possível criar a própria vizinhança – pecado que TS3 também cometeu. Em minha opinião, esta opção de criar um mundo deveria existir como uma função dentro do jogo, não como um programa a parte (a ferramenta Criar um Mundo não abria de jeito nenhum quando eu tentava executá-la em sistemas operacionais mais novos). #'Carência de novos tipos de lote.' Diga adeus aos lotes comunitários das mais variadas funções. Já que as livrarias, mercearias, teatros, estádios e outros foram para o saco. O que você precisa em casa pode ser comprado clicando no item relativo (ex.: livros agora são comprados clicando na estante). E as lojas de roupas não foram ressuscitadas ainda (algo que repudio desde o TS3) o que, aliás, é algo muito estúpido: você pode ser o maior pé-rapado da região, mas tem o mundo como guarda-roupa. Nas vizinhanças pré-fabricadas, só existe uma praça central, um clube, uma biblioteca, uma academia e um bar, no máximo. #250px|thumb|''O grande mistério de [[Laura Caixão, graças à Sarah Holding, termina com ela morta em Lagos Lunares, pelo visto.]]Abandono da linha do tempo dos outros jogos. Repudio a decisão desde que ouvi sobre ela. O grande mistério de Laura Caixão, graças à Sarah Holding, termina com ela morta em Lagos Lunares, pelo visto. E a partir de agora, pro inferno com a continuidade (ou retcon) da história. São só os Sims famosos dispostos pelas vizinhanças – apenas uma demonstração de falta de criatividade, como ocorreu em TS3 (o jogo não obedeceu à ideia de que era situado 50 anos antes de TS2 e 25 de TS1). #'Não há uma história apelativa.' É como ter um jogo com modo história e que você acabou de virar – você tem todos os personagens que você acompanhou e gostou durante o enredo, livres para você jogar com eles, mas sem a mesma graça. Quem jogou The Sims Histórias da Vida, The Sims Histórias de Bichos ou qualquer jogo The Sims de consoles deve ter sentido isso também. #[[Arquivo:Entrevista The Sims 4 Rachel Franklin 1.jpg|250px|thumb|''A Internet não parou de reclamar sobre isso, e o item não deveria faltar nesta lista.]]'Bebês.' A Internet não parou de reclamar sobre isso, e o item não deveria faltar nesta lista. Não é por menos: sem bebês, parece que uma parte da vida do Sim está faltando e que ele envelheceu do nada – mesmo se você não gosta deles, você se sente assim. É como colocar o seu recém-nascido no berço para que no dia seguinte já esteja correndo de um lado a outro. #'Adolescentes têm a mesma estatura dos adultos.' Isso me irritou mais do que profundamente, embora não foi um grande problema para uma parcela dos ''simmers. Adolescentes são tão altos quanto adultos, e isso faz parecer que eles tomaram MUITO fermento para crescerem desde que foram crianças e que são apenas adultos desengonçados. #[[Arquivo:The Sims 4 19.jpg|250px|thumb|''Caminha-se muito no jogo, e acho que é por isso que todo mundo é tão magro.]]'Ausência de carros.' Patético. Agora, para ir à escola (que, aliás, é uma entidade escondida em algum canto, como em TS1 e TS2) ou para o trabalho, tudo o que você precisa fazer é andar até a frente do lote e logo a força de vontade e o amor no seu coração (~ironia~) vão lhe teletransportar direto para lá (que, assim como a escola, é um lugar no faz-de-conta). Caminha-se muito no jogo, e acho que é por isso que todo mundo é tão magro. #'Não há bombeiros, policiais ou assaltantes.' Parte da graça foi cortada do jogo também. O corpo de bombeiros foi substituído por um alarme de incêndio que providencia o fim dos mesmos. Todo mundo vive numa utopia pacífica já que não existem mais assaltantes, e uma vez que não existem desvios de comportamento nem situações quaisquer dentro do dia a dia de uma residência comum que exigiriam a presença do braço forte da lei, a polícia também foi quase extinta - "Ao Trabalho" nos providenciou um vislumbre da vida policial (que é basicamente resolver mistérios ao melhor estilo Scooby-Doo). Aliás, TS4 vive numa perfeita anarquia já que nem a carreira Política existe. #[[Arquivo:Árvore Genealogica TS4.png|250px|thumb|''O pior é que os arquivos de personagem dos Sims falecidos (ou não!) podem ser perdidos à vontade do jogo, deixando uma árvore genealógica incompleta.]]A árvore genealógica é uma bagunça. O jogo já pisou na bola no início, quando não existia uma árvore genealógica para demarcar o avanço da sua família. Elas retornaram mais tarde, numa atualização, mas seu visual é horrível. As linhas não são retas (como as de TS2 e TS3), mostra-se o mínimo do mínimo requerido dos Sims (filhos, cônjuges, pais e gerações ascendentes e descendentes – mal e mal irmãos ou ex-cônjuges, como fez TS3) e pouquíssimas informações sobre os outros Sims (nome, estado de vida/causa da morte, carreira, tipo de conexão familiar e fique feliz). O pior é que os arquivos de personagem dos Sims falecidos (ou não!) podem ser perdidos à vontade do jogo, deixando uma árvore genealógica incompleta. Me lembro que ocorreu isto numa família minha de só DUAS gerações (um casal com seu filho adulto e já casado). Repentinamente, a existência da mãe simplesmente foi apagada! A lápide podia ser quebrada, não havia mais epitáfio nem sua imagem na árvore genealógica. #'Jardins perfeitos o tempo todo.' Uma coisa que não gosto desde The Sims 3 são que os jardins da sua casa são perfeitos (ganhando, assim, um ar de artificialidade). Arbustos não crescem para que os galhos mais altos sejam aparados. Árvores não perdem folhas (bem, ao menos por enquanto). Flores que não estejam naqueles “cercadinhos” de jardinagem também não precisam ser regadas e nem morrem. #'Há pouco a se explorar.' Isto pode ser algo temporário, mas atualmente, The Sims 4 está chato de se jogar. Você tem mil planos mirabolantes para famílias, Sims e afins mas é barrado pelo que o jogo oferece. Claro que existem aqueles que conseguem tirar água de pedra, mas pra maioria de nós, caímos na monotonia. Você cria uma família pouco ortodoxa (alguém com uma carreira louca, uma família feita só de adolescentes, etc.), mas acaba caindo na mesmice do “estudar-trabalhar-comprar” para sobreviver, e na hora de se divertir, você tem pouca gama de possibilidades (bar? Clube de comédia? Museu? Biblioteca?). Acho que com os pacotes de expansão – se estes realmente acertarem e adicionarem coisas boas – isto não será mais um problema. #'A produção parece fechar os olhos e tapar os ouvidos às críticas.' Vários produtores já deram entrevistas para vários fã-sites e sempre tiveram de enfrentar as críticas do jogo. Mas a resposta dos mesmos frente a elas é a mais insossa, direta e seca possível: "estamos ouvindo as opiniões dos fãs e discutindo sobre elas". Nada se faz para atender a larga lista de reclamações dos simmers. E você, o que acha do primeiro ano de The Sims 4? Na sua opinião, como você avalia o jogo? Bom? Muito Bom? Ruim? Péssimo? Discuta nos comentários! Referências Categoria:Posts de blog